


[Podfic] The Untimely Disappearance of the Voice of Night Vale by Margo_Kim read by FearlessJones

by fearless_jones



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fanfic, M/M, audiofic, downloadable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearless_jones/pseuds/fearless_jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>City Council announces a new secret law. The Night Vale Astronomy Club has officially denounced the existence of stars. The Night Vale Historical Society is throwing a barbecue for a tragedy that no one is allowed to talk about. It's the usual week's news in Night Vale except for one tiny detail-Cecil isn't the one reporting it. And as Head Intern Jessica ignores her normal inclination to not do any work ever (you don't become head intern by being a go-getter) to fill in for him while Carlos conducts his desperate search, she's beginning to think that maybe Cecil isn't the only one who'll disappear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Untimely Disappearance of the Voice of Night Vale by Margo_Kim read by FearlessJones

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Untimely Disappearance of the Voice of Night Vale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/911481) by [Margo_Kim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margo_Kim/pseuds/Margo_Kim). 



http://archiveofourown.org/works/911481  
The Untimely Disappearance of the Voice of Night Vale by Margo_Kim

Essentially, this is Margo_Kim's awesome fanfic/fanscript which I took the liberty of reading aloud and adding music and effects to. Enjoy!

Downloadable and streaming at Soundcloud: <http://soundcloud.com/kellikoeller/untimelydisappearanceofthevoic>


End file.
